


Everywhere I go

by xglowingeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Atsumu vibes to Hollywood undead, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Party, the first 500 are just Sakusa simping for Atsumu, this is just 1700 words of pure headassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xglowingeyes/pseuds/xglowingeyes
Summary: Sakusa has to deal with Atsumu’s drunk ass at a party while desperately trying to ignore his feelings.Title from the song “Everywhere I go” by Hollywood Undead.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (mentioned), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Everywhere I go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thank you for clicking on my fic!  
> Please know that English isn’t my first language, so I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors!  
> I’d also like to give a small cw for the lyrics used in this fic, just so you know.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you all already for reading my work, I hope you like it :)

The spacious apartment was crowded, way too crowded for Sakusa’s liking.   
Not only did he despise crowds, but the loud music slowly but surely made his head ache in a very annoying manner.  
Partys really weren’t his cup of tea, if it weren’t for Motoya, who had regularly dragged him to clubs and bars when they were younger, he would have never seen one of the rather filthy clubs of their city from the inside.  
He never understood why people felt the need to surround themselves with drunken, sweaty people only to listen to bad music and eventually find someone just as drunk to take home.  
To Sakusa’s demise, he couldn’t just walk through the door and go home.  
His absence would be noticed immediately by his teammates, who would never let him hear the end of it if he just vanished from their teams own party. They already teased him enough about his reserved behaviour and cool personality. 

So now Sakusa found himself in the living room of Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s shared apartment, surrounded by people he didn’t know in the slightest. None of his team members seemed to be around, Hinata, in his drunken state, had dragged Kageyama outside to look at the stars, Inunaki and Meian were probably somewhere in the kitchen and by God, Sakusa really didn’t want to know what Bokuto and Akaashi were doing at the moment, considering they already vanished into one of the rooms of the apartment a while ago.   
As he considered whether he should try to make his way through the crowd to join his teammates in the apartment’s kitchen, his gaze fell onto a dangerously familiar head full of dyed blonde hair. 

What Sakusa lacked in social skills and extroverted behaviour, Atsumu had too much. He was loud, obnoxious, indelicate and quite frankly, an asshole.   
And still, Sakusa‘s heart always seemed to skip a beat whenever their eyes locked during training.  
He had tried to deny his feelings at first, but after a few months he just couldn’t ignore the butterflies anymore that rose in his stomach whenever Atsumu praised him for a successful spike or when he started smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Not to mention how it kept growing harder for Sakusa to not keep looking at Atsumu in the locker room.  
After his initial frustration about the crush on his setter, Sakusa had just tried to come to terms with the fact that said crush wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings. Even though Atsumu was openly bisexual and had dated guys in the past, a relationship with his team member would be highly unprofessional, even for Atsumu.   
Sakusa strategy to get over the blonde male was to now just sit out his feelings in hopes of them disappearing. Which wasn’t a very pleasant strategy, to be fair.

So when Sakusa’s gaze fell on Atsumu in the crowded living room, his breath hitched.   
Atsumu looked way too good in his casual clothes. A black, slim fitting t-Shirt hugged his muscles just right and it once again struck Sakusa that his crush was basically built like a Greek God.   
He was talking to some woman Sakusa didn’t know, a plastic cup in one hand and his other hand going through his already slightly disheveled hair.   
If it wasn’t for all the people around him, Sakusa would spend the entire night just staring at Atsumu.

He must have been a little too obvious because Atsumu started looking around and immediately locked eyes with him. Shit.   
Sakusa felt how blood rushed to his cheeks and ears, embarrassed about being caught staring. He turned around, about to finally make his way to the kitchen when he heard a loud call of “Omi-kum, wait up!“ behind him.   
Only seconds later, a hand was on his shoulder and pulled him back. 

Atsumu smiled brightly. 

“Hey Omi-Omi, I was already looking for ya, where have ya been?“   
It was only then that Sakusa actually realised, how strongly Atsumu’s words were slurring. He sighted internally. Of course the setter was already drunk, what else did he expect?   
“Miya, how much did you drink already?“  
Atsumu pouted at the question.   
“Why are ya always so mean? ’m not drunk!“. Sakusa huffed out a laugh,   
“Yeah, right“.  
“Don’t be so prude, Omi-kun! I’m just having fun, and ya should too! C’mon, let’s get ya something to drink“  
With that, he grabbed Sakusa‘s wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen, ready to get the wing spiker drunk. 

As Atsumu dragged him through the crowd of sweaty people, Sakusa couldn’t help but notice how unsteady the blonde was walking, bumping in to people left and right and almost falling over a couple of times.   
Sakusa had to stop himself from smiling. As annoying as Atsumu would get whenever he was drunk, it was still kind of cute how he tried to include Kiyoomi into group activities and how he always wanted to make sure he had a good time when they were with their team.

The thought made Sakusa’s heart beat faster. 

As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, Atsumu shoved a plastic cup with an undefinable liquid inside into his hands. Sakusa looked at it with a raised eyebrow.   
“Don’t pull a face, Omi-kun! Ya will like it, m‘ sure“, Atsumu assured him. 

Just as Sakusa wanted to answer, Bokuto and (a slightly limping) Akaashi entered the kitchen as well.   
Bokuto, who probably wasn’t quite sober either, immediately noticed Atsumu and Sakusa and greeted them in his usual, loud manner.   
“Bokkun, ma man, I’ve missed ya! What have ya been doing? Ya look kinda exhausted“, Atsumu asked way too excited.  
Before Bokuto was able to spill too much information about his whereabouts, Akaashi stepped in. “We were just checking some stuff about the drinks, right?“   
His gaze didn’t let any room for discussion, even Bokuto understood that.  
“Ah, yes exactly, the drinks. Right.“   
Atsumu started laughing at Bokuto’s facial expression and even if Sakusa had heard this sound about a hundred times before, it was still as beautiful as the first time.

They decided to make their way back into the living room, since most of the people were spending their time there.   
Atsumu continued to tease Bokuto about his activities with Akaashi while continuously laughing.  
Just as Bokuto was about to complain about Atsumu making fun of him, a loud screech interrupted him. 

They all looked at Atsumu in worry, who had just made the most inhuman sound Sakusa had ever heard in his entire life.   
“Guys, the song, the song! Oh my God, I love that song!“, Atsumu started to jump up and down like an excited child.   
Sakusa listened for a second and almost immediately wanted to bang his head against a wall. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

During the time Motoya had regularly dragged him to clubs, he had listened to this song more that he liked.   
For some reason, every DJ in their city thought it was a brilliant idea to play a songs which’s lyrics sorely focused on drinking and ‘bitches‘.   
Of course, it was Atsumu’s favourite song, because destiny hated Sakusa and just had to test his patience once again.   
Said blonde male was screaming along to the song, looking like he had the time of his life, yelling something along the lines of ‚banging sluts‘ into Sakusa’s ear.

At this point, it wasn’t even surprising to him, that Atsumu knew every damn word to the song.

“C’mon Omi-kun, dance with me, that song is such a banger!“.  
With that, Atsumu wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck, pulling him closer than they had ever been. The black haired male immediately felt his cheeks heat up.   
“Miya, wai-“, he tried to stop Atsumu from getting even closer, but was interrupted by the blonde starting so sing along to the song again.  
“When I start drinking, my dick does all my thinking“. 

Oh fucking hell, please let this be over soon. 

Atsumu’s Body warmth seemed to increase with every second and Sakusa knew, he couldn’t take it much longer.   
“Miya, please, stop“.   
“I already told you a hundred times to call me Atsumu“, he complained. “I think we’re close enough to call each other by our first names“.  
“Yeah, well, okay then. Atsumu, I-“.   
Without letting him finish his sentence, Atsumu pulled Sakusa even closer.   
“Omi, please just let me have this one moment. Please. Just during this one song, can you please go with it? After that, we can just go back to being friends. Please let me ignore the rest right now“, Atsumu mumbled into Sakusa’s neck, causing the latter to get goosebumps.  
“You’re not making any sense, what do you mean?“, Sakusa’s asked, completely bewildered.

Instead of an answer, Sakusa suddenly felt Atsumu’s lips on his, moving in a slight rhythm against his.  
Sakusa gasped, which Atsumu took as an invitation to run his tongue over Sakusa’s lower lip, making the wing spiker almost melt.  
Sakusa’s mind went completely blank, his body switching to autopilot, instinctively kissing back.   
Not even the countless yells and whistles around them were able to pull him out of his trance. 

Only when Atsumu slowly pulled back, it dawned on Sakusa what really happened. He felt like fainting.   
Miya Atsumu, the Black Jackals‘ star setter, heartthrob of countless fangirls and his longtime crush, had just kissed him.   
“Omi-kun, I- I’m so sorry, really, I don’t know what got into me, I-“, Atsumu stammered, frantically waving his arms around, trying to find an explanation.

Before he was able to open his mouth again, Sakusa was suddenly kissing him again, even more passionately than the first time. 

“What was that?“, the setter asked absolutely dumbfounded after Sakusa separated himself from the man again.   
“For someone who thinks of himself as so smart, you’re acting really stupid right now“, Sakusa said, smiling.   
There still was a huge questioning expression on Atsumu’s face, so Sakusa simply said, “I like you, Atsumu. I like you a lot“.  
“Oh my god, ya can’t be serious“.   
The blonde man seemed to be absolutely shocked.  
“Ya mean I was pining after you for years now, only to find out now, that you actually like me back?“.  
Sakusa just couldn’t stop himself from laughing.   
“Yes, basically. But I also have done my fair share of pining, so I guess we’re even“, the black haired man smiled, pulling Atsumu into a hug.   
Maybe partys weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
